<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your sweetness burning my mouth by troubadore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167099">your sweetness burning my mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore'>troubadore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're gone now and Geralt and Jaskier are alone again in their apartment. Their hot, humid apartment, because the air conditioning is out and all the fans are doing is stirring the already hot, humid air around. It's helping exactly nothing in terms of coolness but it's better than <em>motionless</em> hot, humid air. </p>
<p>Jaskier <em>is</em> mostly naked, though, and Geralt is lying between his legs, head on his belly, so there's that. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your sweetness burning my mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is titled "hehe blow jobs go slurp" in my docs </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i was also dissuaded from titling it "blow me hard before you go (summertime fellatio)" and i think that's the real tragedy here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon drags on, hot and humid from the recent summer storm that had passed through. It makes Geralt feel sticky in his skin and too lazy to do anything about it. </p>
<p>He trails his fingers lightly over the warm skin beneath his cheek. The best thing about hot summer afternoons, he thinks, is how Jaskier insists on not wearing shirts. Or pants. He's only wearing underwear right now because Yen and Ciri had been over earlier to visit. </p>
<p>They're gone now and Geralt and Jaskier are alone again in their apartment. Their hot, humid apartment, because the air conditioning is out and all the fans are doing is stirring the already hot, humid air around. It's helping exactly nothing in terms of coolness but it's better than <em>motionless </em>hot, humid air. </p>
<p>Jaskier <em> is </em> mostly naked, though, and Geralt is lying between his legs, head on his belly, so there's that. </p>
<p>Music plays from the sound system because they didn't want to turn on the tv for a show. They're in bed, lying on top of their sheets which have gone from pleasantly cool to unpleasantly warm with their body heat, but they're too lazy to move now. Sweat beads at their napes and in the crooks of their elbows and the backs of their knees and it really is too uncomfortable to be pressed together but Geralt is happy right where he is. </p>
<p>He turns his head, lips dragging against Jaskier's skin and body hair. He leaves a soft kiss on his belly, then another, just to the right of it, and another to the right of that one. When he inhales it smells like cinnamon and citrus—Jaskier's usual cologne—and something musky, and he pushes his nose against his hip. </p>
<p>He loves Jaskier's smell. It's warm and gentle and <em> comfort </em>and he'd bottle it up to douse on his own clothes if he could. </p>
<p>There's a soft nudge against his cheek through Jaskier's boxers and he grins, turning his head so he can look up at his boyfriend. "Oh, yeah?" He places another kiss to soft skin, right above the waistband. </p>
<p>Jaskier meets his eyes, cheeks flushed, though he thinks that's more from the heat of the room than the embarrassment of his cock stirring at Geralt's attention. He hasn't been embarrassed about his body in front of Geralt in...ever, really. </p>
<p>"What can I say," Jaskier says lightly with a half-hearted shrug, batting his lashes at Geralt. "My boyfriend's head is between my legs and it's a very <em> titillating </em>image. What else is a poor, hot-blooded man's cock supposed to do?" </p>
<p>It makes him snort but he can't repress his smile. In retaliation, he presses a kiss directly to the clothed cock beside his face. Jaskier bites his lip, eyes lidded as Geralt's fingers dance just above his waistband, teasingly light, before dipping in to pull his boxers down and free his semi-hard cock. He's already starting to leak precome. </p>
<p>Keeping eye contact with him, Geralt turns more properly onto his stomach and presses another light kiss right at the tip, tongue darting out to lick at him. Jaskier drops his head to the side, eyes fluttering closed, and breathes out heavily through his nose. Geralt does it again and snickers at the whine he lets out.</p>
<p>"You're going to be the death of me," he accuses, opening one blue eye to glare. It's not very effective with the way his mouth is curled in a smile, and he reaches down with one hand to card his fingers into Geralt's hair. </p>
<p>"What a way to go, though, right?" Geralt asks, and then he sets his mouth against the side of his cock and starts trailing his lips up and down the length of it, enjoying the heat and firmness as he goes from semi-hard to fully hard. Jaskier's fingers curl in his hair, tightening into a hold, but he doesn't stop his movements, mouthing kisses against it from base to tip. </p>
<p>Jaskier breathes out a shaky sigh, legs spreading wider almost on instinct. His fingers are fully tangled in Geralt's hair now, gripping it gently, and his other hand is teasing at his nipple. It's erotic in a very domestic way, and it makes Geralt throb between his legs. </p>
<p>"What a way to go, indeed," he agrees, and his eyes slip closed to enjoy the sensations of Geralt's mouth on him. </p>
<p>This is one of his favorite things, even more than the sex they have itself—though that's fantastic, too, don't get him wrong—but this: his mouth on Jaskier's cock, teasing it to hardness with gentle mouthing and light licks, feeling it hot and heavy against his face, inhaling the heady, musky smell of him at its source—just languid, unhurried enjoyment of Jaskier's body and bringing him contentment and pleasure with such little things. </p>
<p>But the sex is good too, like he said, and Geralt's as hot-blooded as his boyfriend. He drags his mouth up to the tip, still steadily leaking, and gives it a more firm lick, swirling his tongue around the head before finally wrapping his lips around it and sinking onto it until a third of it is in his mouth. </p>
<p>Jaskier moans, a punched-out sort of sound, and his grip in his hair tightens even more, his hips thrusting up on instinct as Geralt pulls back up, just the tip remaining in his mouth. He does it again, and then again, taking a bit more each time, tongue and lips dragging over the hot length of his cock and wetting it more and more with each pass, until finally he relaxes his throat and sinks onto it down to the base in one smooth movement. </p>
<p>It pulls another moan out of Jaskier, grip still tight in his hair and his other hand coming down to feel along Geralt's neck where his cock makes it bulge, as deep as he is. He swallows around Jaskier's cock, choking around the thick girth as it's pushed farther in when Jaskier unconsciously twitches forward at the sensation and pulls his head closer at the same time. </p>
<p>His eyes fall closed and he breathes through his nose, enjoying the feeling of <em> fullness </em> in his throat <em> . </em> Drool runs down his chin as he pulls back, just to the head, tongue dragging along the vein on the underside. He swirls it around the tip, tasting salty precome, and then drops down until the head hits the back of his throat again. </p>
<p>"<em> Ooooh, </em> gods," Jaskier groans, and Geralt enjoys the wrecked out sound of him. "Gods, sweetheart, you really will be the death of me." </p>
<p>He hums around the cock in his throat and Jaskier full-body shudders at the sensation because he's just that sensitive. He holds Jaskier's hips loosely as he begins bobbing his head in earnest, thumbs tracing soothing circles against his skin. He doesn't stop him from thrusting up, and after a few repetitions Jaskier takes control, the grip in his hair changing from holding to guiding and he hums again as he lets the pace be set for him, happy to be used. </p>
<p>Jaskier's pace starts slow, deep, rolling thrusts that let him feel every inch of Geralt's throat around him. He doesn't keep it up long, turning to shorter, sharper snaps of his hips that keep him mostly in Geralt's mouth as his orgasm builds. </p>
<p>Geralt feels the steady build of heat in himself, less intense than what he's sure Jaskier is feeling with the lack of extra stimulation between his own legs. He rolls his hips against the bed absently, idly chasing his own release, but he's more focused on the wet slide of the hot cock over his tongue, the slick sounds it makes as he sucks; the short, breathless <em> Oh, oh, oh! </em>s Jaskier lets out with each thrust are a music all their own, and he hums when the fingers in his hair pull and tug and send bolts of pain down his nerves that turn into pleasure. </p>
<p>Jaskier comes with a hitched sound that bleeds into a drawn out moan and a sharp tug on his hair, pushing his cock as far down his throat as it will go. Geralt chokes on it again, tears slipping from his eyes at the ache in his jaw from holding it so wide open and how difficult it is to breathe for a heartbeat or two. </p>
<p>He relaxes almost instantly, his softening cock slipping from Geralt's mouth as the tension seeps out of his body and he goes boneless. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he says, with feeling, eyes closed and basking in the lingering feeling of his orgasm, and Geralt smiles softly up at him, massaging his hips and down his thighs absently. </p>
<p>"Enjoy yourself?" </p>
<p>"Very much." Jaskier lifts his head to look down at him, watching as Geralt starts moving his hips more insistently against the sheets, now chasing his own release, heat building in him. "Get up here." </p>
<p>Geralt sits up, Jaskier's legs still spread around him, and moves closer. Jaskier sits up as well and meets him in a hard, deep kiss, hand going immediately between his legs and into his boxers. He thrusts into Jaskier's hand, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back and gasp for air, and Jaskier's mouth moves down to his neck, hot and wet, sucking marks into his skin. </p>
<p>It doesn't take long before the heat coiling in him hits its peak and Geralt comes over Jaskier's fingers, shuddering through the aftershocks with a breathless moan as he works him through his own orgasm. He collapses forward into Jaskier as pleasure settles into his limbs, making him feel heavy and light at the same time. </p>
<p>Jaskier falls back to the bed and Geralt goes with him, settling on top of him. Fingers card through his sweat-matted hair and he buries his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling cinnamon and citrus and musk and sweat. </p>
<p>It is now doubly as hot as it was before all this, the air still hot and humid and now compounded by their body heat as they lie together, legs tangled. They're sticky and sweaty and gross and uncomfortable, and he thinks they should probably hit the shower sometime soon. </p>
<p>But sated and content as he is on top of his boyfriend, Geralt is just too lazy to move. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu <a href="http://twitter.com/troubadorer">twitter</a> / <a href="http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>